


Helping Hand

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Collections - Peter/You [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bath Time, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, bad duck jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Peter’s always been accident prone. But this one incident has left him rather depressed and single handed. Unable to see him so down you decide to help him clean up, cheer up and perhaps…relax… a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

Peter/You - Helping hand

He sighs again as he flicks the TV channel. 

Glancing over your book from the arm chair you see him laid out in thick knitted woollen cardigan and his boxers stretched out largely like a cat on the sofa beside you.  
His salt and pepper hair wild from sleep and untamed, his jaw dark with 5 o'clock shadow having not been able to shave for the past 4 days, given much longer that would become a beard which he'd annoy to hell scratching at. 

The reason he was so unkempt, was his right hand. It was currently swathed in thick medical gauze and support strapping after the bonnet of his Audi came down on it.  
He'd been trying to fix the leaking radiator hose in the car one evening after a script reading, he'd propped the bonnet open with a lengthy piece of wood because the stand had broken a few days before and decided to wait until the MOT to get it changed because the garage would do it for him.  
Now, you'd been reading a magazine as you cooked the M&S meal for two Peter had brought home when you heard the bang and violently spat FUCK, rushing out to see Peter on his knees with his hand trapped you managed to dislodge him and wrap it in a cold towel. Unfortunately his hands were so slim he'd broken both his index and middle fingers not to mention fractured the metacarpals.

So after some grunts and whimpers in A&E for 3 hours he was back home and had spent the past few days grumpy as hell feeling sorry for himself and upset that you'd had to pretty much help him to everything seeing as he was right handed. Dress, wash, even help him undo his trousers to go to the toilet so eventually he just started lazing about in his boxers. He couldn't draw or paint much with his left and the lack of hobbies depressed him.

You mark the page and set aside the book getting up. Leaning over to him you kiss stubbly jaw lovingly and he looks to you pitifully. Only when you lean down to kiss him again did you catch his smell. you don't mind his morning manly smell in bed, it can be quite comforting really but this...well...  
Sniffing gently you wince at the realisation he obviously hadn't showered that morning...or the morning before. 

"Peter...did you shower this morning?" you ask running a hand through his fluffy hair. He shakes his head solemnly. "Couldn't be bothered fussing with bag and ...stuff...urgh"  
Wow, he was really down and out by this. The Doctor had said it would be a good 3 weeks before he'd have lighter bandages but it would be at least 8 weeks before he was safe to use the hand off the pain medication.

Thank goodness they'd been ahead of schedule in filming as they'd now be 2 week behind with Peter out of action. 

"Come on...I'll run you a bath, then I'll make you dinner, pasta?" you offer sweetly. He pursues his lips in consideration and raises a questioning eyebrow, "Carbonara?" he asks in a small voice like a shy child. You giggle and nod as he shuffles himself upright , you help him off the sofa and he follows with another sigh towards the bathroom.  
He watches you patiently from his perch on the toilet seat as you run him a bath his eyes lingering on your body. Possibly thinking about all the sex you've missed the past week he's been 'out of action'. He glares at his hand again with a huff but then looks up at you as he feels you begin to unbutton the woolly cardigan. He helps you pull it over the cast of bandages and stands to let you pull down his boxers. 

You tried not to look at it. It's not like your weren't allowed but you just didn't want to seem obsessed sexually all the time with him. you'd had sex 9 times last week. That's once a day and 3 times on the Sunday! All because he kept catching you spying on his bum when he got dressed or because you couldn't keep your hands from his morning wood. 

You quickly glance over your shoulder to him as you hear the thump on the toilet seat lid go up, he chuckles and very cheekily wiggles 'little Dougan' at you making you blush heavily and look away back to the bath tub.  
You add in some Radox bath gel watching it froth and bubble, the warm scent filling the room and turn the faucet off once you hear him flush the toilet.  
"There we are...all nice and warm and bubbly for you" you smile as he leans down to kiss you tenderly. "thanks love"

You help him in careful to not let him slip and he lays back with his bad hand hanging down the side as you kneel beside the tub playing with your rubber duck collection. Ever since the world tour Peter had been in love with collecting rubber ducks and you both had a little collection. Some he'd brought back on trips and other's you'd brought on the internet. 

He bobs his favourite marine dress one under water a few times before chuckling "What goes quick quick?"  
Pause in messing with the flannel cloth and soap and turn to him confused. "I-I don't know what goes quick quick?" It's went he starts laughing that you realise he's come up with another groan worth joke again. 

"A duck with hiccups" he's genuinely laughing and you can't help but laugh as well.

His smile was infectious and to be honest it was nice to see after he's been so grumpy this morning. "Oh you idiot" you giggle as you set about washing his hair, he slips beneath the water to help you wash the soap out then settles back as you start to wash his body, you start slowly, lathering his chest in little circles, dipping your fingers into that lovely little hollow in his collar bone round his shoulders and down his back, he lifts his arms obediently to let you wash underneath and squeaks with a giggle as you try to tickle him.  
"We should do this more often" he smirks as you head lower hand disappearing beneath the bubbles to wash his legs purposefully missing 'little dougan' which makes him pout adorably. He seems to be bored with his ducks now and just lays back letting you wash him. His sigh a little more sleepy than irritable now. 

"Well it looks like i might be bathing you for a bit...though I'm not doing this once the bandages get changed" you tease flicking bubbles at him with your free hand. He laughs again and runs his unbroken hand through his hair. "Na, I can wash myself once they're changed, we can get back to showering together" he smirks and you feel your cheek heat up at the memories of being pinned to the cool tile wall as he nibbles your ear, whispering sweet nothing as he thrusts deep and hard making you cry out his name to the point where you swear the neighbours have heard you. 

He giggles playfully as you try to wash his feet and he keeps pulling them away. "Stop it" he chides as you laugh, if anything his feet were the most ticklish part of his body and you teased him to hell about it, you could never resist an unguarded foot in those stripy Paul Smith socks that was propped up on the chair arm on an evening as he read his Doctor who books. 

You finally leave his feet alone and start back up his body, he's properly relaxed back now and you lean up to kiss him sweetly, his lips cool and soft and you find yourself glued to them for a good minute before you can finish the job at hand. His eyebrow flicker suggestively as he know you still haven't washed 'it', but you have other plans.  
Smirking you set aside the flannel and he looks confused. You start at his lips, pressing your fingers to them he kisses them slightly before you run them teasingly down his neck to his chest, flicker them around and across each nipple before dipping your hand back beneath the bubbles grazing the mass of wet hair on his groin.  
He's watching you, eye wide and asking. You smirk thinking you have the upper hand when you move your hand lower to take hold to find he's already ready as hard as sin and the innocence look on his face become incredibly mischievous flashing those large and sharp pearl coloured Scottish teeth like a tiger who's caught it's dinner.  
Your fighting back a blush as you narrow your eye at him playfully. "Come on then my sexy nurse companion...your Doctor needs some TLC" he mutters low his voice sending a coil of heat straight between your thighs. 

You start slow, with your thumb and forefinger you lightly grip the base of his erection and run your fingers up the length of him to the tip. You continue to torture him like this until he's biting his lip and the twitch of his hips that is clearly a request for better friction has you change your game and you grasp him properly a little bit tighter causing a moan to leave his parted lips. 

You can feel his frustration building as his eyes flutter closed and his hips began to rock into your palm. Your lost in the sight of him, so relaxed, breathing shallow and labouring, hair damp, eyes closed, his free hand starting to clench as he continues to buck his hips seeking more contact with your hand.  
You reach out to stroke his stubbled jaw noting that you should really give him a shave later too. His eyes open and he turns his head to suck your finger into his mouth the sensation of his tongue licking at them as a moan vibrates from his chest when your flicker your thumb across the head of his cock makes you swallow down your own whimper that's creeping up. 

You want him. Your mouth's watering as your brain starts to fantasies about having the throbbing member you hold in your hand, in your mouth.  
Unable to push that idea away you give him one last hard stroke and let go making him sit up with a genuine whimper of annoyance.  
"Bedroom" you smile, "I hadn't finished giving you your 'treatment' to pull a finishing move" you flash a quick wink as he pushes to his feet the water running off him and splashing loudly as he steps out and your quick to throw the towel around him and help him dry off.  
You haven't made it to the bed before he's pulled you to his naked form and captured your mouth in a hot kiss. You have to pry him off and push him down onto the bed before you can get to your knees to finish what you stared. 

He spreads his thighs watching as you lick your lips and your quick to take hold of him again giving him a couple of fluttering kisses along the length before taking the head inside your mouth.  
The groan he then made was positively porn worthy. His uninjured hand coming to rest in your hair as you suck him in deeper, you look up to see him panting, eyes wide and hungry in desperation and his member seems to start an stiffen further the closer he gets. "Oh...baby...I-I'm ...gunna...urgh...fuck..." He's so close. 

You sit up, hollowing your cheeks letting him thrust into your mouth a bit unevenly as he grunts unable to keep himself under control. "Fuck...yes!" 

You grip the base pumping it hard as it twitches and he finally comes in hot thick pulsating waves into your throat.  
You lick the head clean as he falls from your lips and you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand as tries to get his breath back, flopping back on the back with a contented sigh. 

You climb over him, brushing a stray strand of damp grey hair from his face and lean down to kiss him as he half succumbs to the pleasurable warmth running in his veins from the orgasm. 

"I love you...nurse" he breathes finally managing a hand up to your face to bring you back from another passionate kiss.

"I love you too...Doctor" you giggle shuffling off him and off the bed towards the cabinet drawers for his underwear. 

"Dinner time?" he asks innocently still laid as naked as the day he was born flopped on the bed. 

You fling the pair of light blue boxers at him with a smirk.  
"Yes my all powerful Lord of time...it is time for dinner"

**Author's Note:**

> (C) DO NOT RE POST, DUPLICATE OR LINK ON ANY OTHER SITE OTHER THAT A03 or Tumblr WITHOUT AUTHOR PERMISSIONS.


End file.
